


Santa Baby

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: Minho dresses up like a fashionista Santa. And he has a gift for Seungyoon. But Seungyoon also has a gift for Minho...This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (December 2020).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Santa Baby

Minho decided to wear his red jacket for the occasion.

 _Nothing wrong with a little soft Santa cosplay on Christmas Day_ , he thought, arranging the collar of his white shirt underneath the crimson velvet.

Gazing at his silhouette in the mirror, Minho hesitated a minute.

 _Would the jacket look better with no shirt at all?_ he asked himself.

He did very much like wearing his jacket without a shirt, but maybe today wasn't the appropriate time to sport that naughty bad boy look. It was Christmas after all, not a short ride in an airplane.

Minho looked at his reflection again and nodded. He really liked that outfit. Red jacket. White shirt. Green pants. It was a little tacky for sure, but he knew he was rocking it anyway. And after all, wasn't Christmas the time to be tacky? Or is it _merry_?

Seungyoon arrived as Minho was still fixing up the room, placing the gifts under the little Christmas tree. 

"Oh, I see you too went for the velvet jacket," was the first thing he said, smirking at Minho. "Looks like we're twinning again."

Minho turned around to find Seungyoon smiling in the middle of the living room wearing his favorite green velvet jacket... with no shirt underneath. He tilted his head in surprise, and walked toward his lover, going right in for a welcoming kiss. 

Minho's fingers lingered on Seungyoon's skin.

"Is this glitter?" he asked, brushing the gold shimmer on Seungyoon's exposed cleavage.

"I thought it would be more festive," Seungyoon answered, a glimmer in his eye.

"This is very unexpected," Minho said, chuckling.

"So is this," Seungyoon replied, pinching the collar of Minho's white shirt. 

"I thought it would be more Christmas-y."

Seungyoon hummed, a little smirk still floating on his lips.

"You look good, Santa," Seungyoon said, sliding his hands on Minho's hips and bringing him closer. His moist lips, still cold from the ride outside, searched for Minho's mouth.

"You want to be my elf for the day?" Minho asked as they broke the soft kiss.

"Of course."

"I got a gift for you," Minho said as they sat on the couch in front of the illuminated tree.

He took out of his pocket a small box. Seungyoon frowned, curious, as he opened the box to find two white gold rings.

"I thought since we already have matching watches, necklaces, and clothes, we should have rings," Minho said, taking Seungyoon's hand to slide the ring on his finger. Seungyoon smiled while contemplating the other ring before putting it on Minho.

"They're pretty," Seungyoon said, visibly moved by Minho's thoughful gesture. "I have a gift for you too," he continued, laughing. "But it's troubling. We should really stop having the same ideas all the time."

From the pocket of his jacket, Seungyoon revealed a second small box and opened it to show Minho the two lovely silver rings.

"I had them made two months ago. There is an engraving here," he said, exposing the fine lines —their initials intertwined in the interior of the ring. 

Delicately, Seungyoon glided the silver ring on Minho's finger, joining it with the white gold one.

"I should have gotten us matching pyjamas instead," he added.

Minho bit his lower lip, fighting the tears.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you."

A little sob escaped his throat. Seungyoon gently sat on Minho's lap, and, holding his face between his hands, softly kissed the tears on his cheeks before capturing his lips in a salty kiss.

"Don't cry, Santa Baby. Let's go to your room. I've got another surprise. Although, you'll probably get a lot of glitter on your shirt."

The velvet jackets were abandoned on the floor. The white shirt —indeed covered in gold glitter— was left a little further near the bedframe, where it fell in the heat of the moment, some time ago. Watching snow slowly fall from the window of the bedroom, Minho and Seungyoon were slowly catching up their breath, cuddled in the warm sheets of the bed. Minho's arms circled Seungyoon's body, holding him flushed against his chest.

Seungyoon took Minho's hand in his, and extended his arm in the air to have a better look at the rings.

"They look good together," he said.

Minho left a kiss on Seungyoon's head, bringing back his arm to hug him tight.

"I love you, Seungyoon," he whispered.

"I love you too, Minho. Merry Christmas."


End file.
